A Story Of Friendship
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Back in their high school days Hank, Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer decided to go for lunch after school one day. All the while Boomhauer give little life lessons, and in the end they make a pact that they honor many years later.


**A Story of Friendship**

Boomhauer awoke that morning just like he did any other. His alarm clock rang off awakening him from his slumber. He sat up in his bed rubbing his head, looking at his alarm clock which read '6:30' almost time for school. Knowing that Boomhauer got up and dressed himself, putting some pants over his tiger colored underwear.

After a quick breakfast Bommhuaer and his brother Patch were on their way out the front door when they were stopped by their father.

"I tell you what boys." Began their father in the same manner his sons spoke.." You boys have a good time at school, dang ol' be safe no drinking and driving."

"Daddy." Spoke up Patch." Ain't no need be worrying, dang ol'd good old boys, Boomhauer and me." He said as he gave his brother a strong pat on the shoulder. Boomhauer grunted when he was hit and rubbed his shoulder in response.

"Yea dad." He said looking at his father." No need be worrying." Then the two boomhauer brothers headed out the door as their father waved them goodbye.

The Boomhauer brothers walked outside and entered Boomhuaer's care. His first car named 'Sally'. The two entered and with Boomhuaer driving they were at school in no time.

Once the arrived and had parked Patch immediately left to go off and join his friends, that was fine for Boomhauer as he was going to go met up with his friends.

As Boomhauer shut the car door and locked it he could hear someone approaching from behind him, he turned around to see his friends Hank, Dale, and Bill approaching him.

"Hey there Boomhauer." Said Hank as he was leading the group.

"Dang ol' Hank man." Said Boomhauer as he turned to greet the three.

"Dang." Said Bill as he walked over next to Sally." You sure have a good car here Boomhauer."

"Hey I know." Said Dale as he stepped up." The girls come from all around to this car, it's like a chick magnet." When he finished speaking Dale put his hand on the hood and Boomhauer quickly sprung into action.

"Dang ol' man get off there." Said Boomhauer as he pushed Dale aside." Getting y'all dang ol' fingerprints on there, messin up my hood."

"Relax Boomhauer." Said Dale." It adds character to the car, I don't think it'll hurt your chances with the ladies."

"Dang ol' listen man." Said Boomhauer turning to him." Don't matter none bout the car you see, dang ol' all bout the man in the car man. You know what I'm sayin?"

"Hehe." Chuckled Hank." Boomhuaer I think you should have your own talk show I tell you what." Just then they heard the bell ring indicating the beginning of classes." Oh that time already." Said Hank looking at his watch." Well I'll see you boys later, we'll get lunch or something."

"Wait Hank." Said Dale as he stopped him." Why don't we play hookie today?"

"We're already at school Dale." Said Hank." What good would hookie do?"

"He's right Hank." Said Bill." How can we be wild and crazy kids if we're just standing around all the time."

"Tell you what man." Spoke up Boomhauer." Need dang ol' education man, talk about get good job make money and be happy in life, thought you don't need money to be happy man." His three friends starred at him.

"Well your right Boomhauer." Said Hank." Besides I can't ruin my perfect attendance record." Then he turned to leave." See you boys for lunch." The three waved him goodbye and then made their way to class.

For Boomhauer it was short lived because fifteen minutes into class he took a 'bathroom' break with one of the girls.

But later the school day ended and after football practice the four friends decided to go out to eat. They stopped by one of the local fast food restaurants and began eating.

"I don't think I've been hungrier in my whole life." Said Bill as he began eating.

"Well I tell you what." Said Hank as he sat down." Today was a good practice you all did very well." He then looked over to Dale who wasn't on the football team but Hank quickly added on." Even you Dale, you handled those towels very well." And gave Dale a pat on the shoulder.

"You noticed." Said Dale with a sniffled.

"Yep you did real good today." Hank said.

"Yea." Said Bill turning to Dale." You should be promoted to professional towel manager." Then Bill along with Hank began to laugh at Dale.

"Enough." Said Boomhuaer as he slammed his hand down on the table. His three friends looked to him shock." Man no need be picking on Dale man, he does best he can with what he can man. Dang ol' not everybody the same, people different dang ol' that's what makes the world go round man. Gotta learn to live with all different people man."

"I'm sorry Boomhauer your right." Said Hank.

"Dang Boomhauer." Said Bill." You sound like one of them fancy doctors on tv."

"Say." Said Dale speaking up after taking a long drink of his soda." What do you think the world will have for us?"

"I'm going into the army." Said Bill." And fly jets like my daddy did."

"I'm going to sell propane and propane accessories." Spoke up Hank.

"I'm going to start an underground resistance with the frog people and topic our corrupt government." Said Dale. Hank, Bill, and Boomhauer looked at him with raised brows.

"What about you Boomhauer?" asked Hank turning to him and eager to take the conversation away from Dale.

"Dang ol' man, I don't know." He replied after a few moments.

"You must have some idea." Said Bill.

"Dang ol' man, don't know." Said Boomhauer.

"Well don't let it get you down." Said Hank." We're still young and have got our whole lives ahead of us to decide what we wanna do."

"Here's to that." Said Dale as he raised his soda. Hank, Bill, and Boomhuaer did the same.

"Dang ol' man one thing thought." Said Boomhuaer. Everyone turned to him." No matter what man threw it all man, dang ol' man we gotta stay friends."

"Amen to that." Said Hank.

"Agreed." Added Bill and Dale. Then the four friends clicked their drinks together.

After high school the four friends went their separate ways but they all kept in touch and eventually became neighbors. And they still got into many hazardous and risky situations even as they got older.

**The End**


End file.
